gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Antimony Carver/Relationships
Friends Katerina Donlan :"You're the most special person to me in the world, and I'm worried that I'll be the one to push you away.." -- Annie, Katerina, often called Kat for short, is Antimony's best friend. They first met around Antimony's first year at the court when Kat introduced herself to her. She is also the one who gave her the nickname "Annie". The two girls weren't friends immediately, but just a couple of kids that hung out occasionally, and it was only when Annie opened up under the cherry tree in the Decontamination Habitat that their friendship was set in stone.[https://youtu.be/9GMaSm_jFdA Gunnerkrigg Court Chapter 6: A Handful of Dirt Chapter Commentary on Youtube] Since then, they have gone on a multitde of adventures together. As the first real friend she's ever had, Antimony has displayed some insecurities when it came to her friendship with Kat. For example, when their class went on a camping trip inside the court, She is shown to be a bit shaken when Jack mentions that no one wants to be around Kat because of her. After her return from the forest , when Kat told her how "Hard to be friends with her sometimes", she went to unnecessary lengths to gain Kat's approval again. Annie was also willing to cheat off of her because she was afraid that Kat, a brilliant scientist, would think she was stupid. and she has shown some fears that Kat would one day leave her forever because of something that she did. Despite all of this, both girls are fiercely protective and supportive of each other. Kat means the world to Annie and she considers her to be a true friend. Reynardine Reynardine first met Antimony while he was trying to escape imprisonment. He had landed on the roof of her building in the body of a Rogat Orjak and caused it to collapse. Upon seeing her, he first believed her to be her mother. When the mistake was corrected, he asked her to stay with him awhile longer. She fainted soon after, and had to seek him out again. When she found him, he tried to take control of her body (which would have killed her), but was stopped by Mr. Eglamore and was forced to enter Antimony's toy wolf, putting him under her control. While he initially resented this, he now stays out of love for her rather than the magical bond. He protects her in any way he can, and assumes a fatherly role that occasionally rubs Antimony the wrong way. However, she cares for and trusts him almost as much as she does Kat, and he has risked his life and freedom for her many times. Robot S13 Shortly after her arrival at the Court, Antimony put Robot back together after finding his disassembled parts in a closet. He often called her "mommy," although recently he has developed enough that he prefers to call her Antimony. They remain close, and he is willing to help her in most situations. Kat and Shadow 2 appear to be the only people he cares about equally or more so. Shadow 2 Shadow 2 was trapped in the Court for some reason and latched on to Antimony. Determined to help him return home, she built Robot as a means of transportation for him since she herself could not leave the Court grounds. Later, when Antimony fell into the chasm of the Annan Waters, he reappeared, remorseful that another shadowman had impersonated him to lure her away from safety. Antimony forgives him and he accompanies her back to the Court. Since then he has remained part of her inner circle, often appearing with Robot once his friend has regained a body. KAt and Antimony eventually taught him to speak, and when Shadow became three-dimensional Antimony helped arrange for him to join Foley House as a student. Andrew Smith (Smitty) Andrew begins as Antimony's fellow medium-in-training under Jones. When the Court picks Andrew over Antimony as the new Court Medium, she is stunned. However, Coyote chooses Antimony as the new Forest Medium, and the two now work closely as peers. George Parley Parley was another medium-in-training with Antimony. However, when her powers of teleportation developed and the others were chosen as mediums, Parley began serious training to become the next Court Protector under the instruction of Mr. Eglamore, escorting Antimony and Andrew when they make journeys to the forest. She also works with Antimony on the plan to help free the Ghost of the Annan Waters. Mort Annie first met Mort after he unsuccessfully tried to scare her, after she gave him some hints to be a scarier ghost. Later, she was under the impression that the Blinker stone was meant as some sort of romantic present without her knowing, angering her because she thought he was trying to lay some sort of claim on her. During this course of events, Annie gave the blinker stone back and insulted Mort by saying he's not a boy, just a ghost. Mort gives the stone back to her and explains how Muut had told him to give it to her. Family Surma Carver :"Always remember...remember I will never send you into danger." -- Surma to Antimony, Annie loves her mother very much, and was devastated when she passed away. While alive, the two of them couldn't bear to be apart so Annie lived with her at the hospital where her mother was being treated for an unknown illness. While there, Surma taught Annie everything she could. Surma told her her daughter about supernatural creatures, both wonderful and dangerous, and told her stories about some of the creatures of myth. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/449411142 However, there is much that Surma neglected to tell her daughter. For example, when Annie discovered that she could see the psychopomps, Surma did not explain what their purpose was and instead let her daughter discover for herself. She did not tell Annie much about her life before she was born, like the friends she had, the fact that not only attended school at the court, but once worked there, who her psychopomp would be when she died, what Annie had to do when acting as a guide for the dead, or the truth about her own heritage. http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/324668456 Though Antimony admires and respects her mother, her perception of her was clouded somewhat after she learned about something she did when she worked for the court. Anthony Carver :"Tony. How strange, it almost makes him sound like..a person. Not just 'Father'. I'm glad he had a friend like Mr.Donlan. Someone who understood him." -- Annie, Antimony has a somewhat strained relationship with her father. During her stay at Good Hope, Anthony was usually busy, though he would make time to see her when he could.http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/310742981111 It is known that he took the time to teach her some self-defense tecniques sometime before she arrived to the court.http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/210165220 For awhile, Annie did not seem to know much about her father personally, she has described him as a "quiet man" and she thought of him as less of a person and more of a concept.http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/304418538 Despite this, Antinomy does love her father and was just happy just to have him close by during her childhood.http://www.formspring.me/gunnerkrigg/q/310742981 During her father's absence, she was quick to make excuses for him and became angry whenever anyone insulted him. However, as much as she tries not to show it, Anthony's absence did leave an impact on her. During her early days at the court, she initially thought that he had left her because of something she had done, and she becomes visibly upset when he briefly contacts her after years of silence. With Anthony's sudden reappearance and his coldness towards her, Antimony regressed back into the persona she had as a child, much like the one that was present at the beginning of the comic. Her anger at her father and herself, combined with the heightened emotions brought up with her elemental side proved too much for her to handle, leading her to literally cut off that side of herself to cope. As much as his actions have taken an emotional toll on her, she is still quick to defend her father. In her direct interactions with Anthony, she has been shown to be eagerly compliant and passive. She also seems to either outright ignore or be unaware of Kat's disdain for him. Court Employees Jones Jones serves as Antimony's tutor in her role as a medium and is often the first person Antimony thinks of when she needs more help than her friends can give. James Eglamore Upon first meeting Mr. Eglamore, Antimony agreed with Kat that he was attractive. However, Mr. Eglamore's dislike of Reynardine and Antimony's father, his not-so-secret love for her mother, and his role as Court Protector have all soured Antimony's view of him a bit. While she is rarely disrespectful, she is frequently irreverent and disregards much of his advice. Others Ysengrin Ysengrin cares for Antimony deeply. While he is gruff and sometimes harsh with the lessons he believes she must learn, he is proud of her achievements and trusts her as he does few others. She is also one of the few people who is allowed to see him without his wooden body. Despite this, Coyote's manipulation of him has caused him to attack Antimony more than once, although he shows remorse for these acts. Coyote Coyote has as good a relationship with Antimony as he has with anyone. He enjoys her refusal to be impressed by him, and helps her whenever he can. However, he has also put her in dangerous situations more than once, and his manipulations of both Court and Woods include her quite often. He chose her as the forest medium after she was passed over for the court position. Jack Hyland Antimony once rescued Jack from an etheric spider that had hitched a ride out of Zimmy's mind with him. As such, he is appreciative of her help. However, under the effects of the spider, he was particularly creepy around her, leaving some discomfort between them. There were several indications that they might have romantic interest in each other. But when an opportunity arose, Antimony realized that she was only interested out of spite for him being weird before and Jack realized that he was really in love with Zimmy. Zimmy Antimony and Zimmy have a complex relationship. Zimmy's inability to care about much of anything besides herself and Gamma angers Antimony. However, Antimony does recognize that Zimmy is a good person with a horrible curse, and has helped her several times. Antimony also appears to have a minor ability to dispel the illusions of Zimmy's mind. Kamlen While she was in the forest during the summer after year 8, Antimony developed a crush on an Anwyn named Kamlen. Kamlen was the only one of the Anwyn her age to interact with her directly and was kind to her. He later invited her to meet with him, which is then Antimony discovered that he already had a girlfriend. Despite this, she still considers him a friend and was there applauding her at the forest meeting to announce the new mediums. Sareed Sareed is Kamlen's sister. She was less than nice to Annie when she arrived at the Anwyn village, as she and her friends mocked Annie for wearing makeup. After she accidentally gets Antimony intoxicated with acherewater. After she is slapped and scolded by her mother, she watches over Antimony in the hope that she would get better. Annie wakes up, notices her weaving plants with magic and compliments her. The two then talk for awhile and become friends. She is also present during Annie's medium ceremony. References Category:Character Relationships